


Mauvais esprit

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Humour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Ladybug a beau être une héroïne expérimentée, les choses ne se passent parfois comme prévu. Protéger Paris demande de devoir faire face à des situations imprévues, de faire preuve de vivacité d'esprit, de réflexes surhumains...Et parfois, cela implique également de devoir coopérer avec un partenaire plutôt... inhabituel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Je viens de retrouver une petite fic que je pensais avoir perdue il y a quelques mois suite à un plantage d'ordi :) .
> 
> J'avais commencé à l'écrire pour me changer les idées pendant l'écriture de "La chasse au Papillon", c'est une petite histoire de 2 chapitres. ( Et j'ai pu récupérer la quasi-totalité du chapitre 2 aussi ^^. J'en ai perdu une partie mais l'essentiel est là :) . )

De tous les super-vilains possibles et imaginables, ceux que Ladybug détestait le plus étaient très clairement ceux qui jouaient à contrôler l'esprit de leurs victimes. C'était un coup à devoir se battre contre d'innocents citoyens qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, ou pire encore, contre son propre coéquipier.

Et l'adversaire qui se dressait face à elle à l'instant même flirtait dangereusement avec cette catégorie.

Si ce nouvel ennemi ne poussait pas le vice jusqu'à dresser les gens les uns contre les autres, les pouvoirs dont il faisait preuve n'en étaient pas moins dangereux. Cet homme qui clamait haut et fort qu'il était parfaitement possible de se mettre « dans la peau d'un autre » avait manifestement décidé d'appliquer ces paroles à la lettre, en échangeant les corps et les esprits de ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route.

Certes, la situation avait des côtés distrayants. Par exemple, Ladybug ne doutait pas un instant que la vue de Chloé piégée dans le corps de Mr. Damoclès illuminerait ses souvenirs jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais les pauvres Rose et Max n'avait en revanche pas mérité de voir leurs esprits échangés, et la permutation de personnalité entre Alix et Kim promettait de mener au désastre.

\- « On doit se dépêcher de l'arrêter ! », hurla Ladybug à l'attention de Chat Noir, qui bondissait souplement à ses côtés.

\- « Entièrement d'accord avec toi, ma Lady », rétorqua aussitôt le jeune héros, tout en esquivant habilement le rayon rose dont se servait le super-vilain pour ensorceler ses victimes. « Une idée d'où pourrait être son akuma ? »

\- « Ses lunettes ? » répliqua l'adolescente. « Elles jurent avec le reste de sa tenue. »

Alors que les héros poursuivaient leur prudente approche, Ladybug surprit soudain deux silhouettes familières, maladroitement dissimulées derrière une voiture.

Nino et Alya.

Le cœur de l'adolescente rata un battement.

Naturellement, sa meilleure _– et téméraire_ – amie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis, entrainant Nino à sa suite.

Interrompant sa poursuite, Ladybug s'élança dans les airs avant d'atterrir habilement auprès de ses camarades de classe.

\- « Ladybug ! » s'exclama Alya avec ravissement, tout en pointant la caméra de son téléphone portable vers le visage de la jeune fille. « Ladybug est venue _me_ voir ! C'est extraordinaire ! »

La jeune héroïne se frappa machinalement le front du plat de la main, tout en luttant de toutes ses forces contre l'envie d'attraper la blogueuse par le col et de la secouer comme un prunier. Elle aimait son amie de tout son cœur, mais son attitude inconsciente ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. A force de courir après les scoops, Alya avait déjà failli finir sacrifiée, gelée vivante, transformée en poulpe ou encore engluée dans du chewing-gum. Et la liste était encore longue.

Mais cela n'avait manifestement pas été suffisant pour lui servir de leçon, et la jeune blogueuse n'en finissait pas de se précipiter sur les lieux de l'affrontement dès qu'un nouveau super-vilain faisait son apparition.

\- « Ecoute, Alya, c'est dangereux ici », expliqua calmement Ladybug, tentant de faire fi du _'Ladybug m'appelle par mon prénom !'_ surexcité que lâcha aussitôt son amie. « Vous devriez partir tous les deux et vous mettre à l'abri. »

\- « Elle a raison », approuva Chat Noir, venant en renfort. « On ne sait jamais ce qui... »

Le héros s'interrompit brusquement, tandis que ses yeux verts s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

\- « MA LADY, ATTENTION ! »

 

 

 

 

Ladybug ne dû son salut qu'à l'avertissement de son partenaire et à des réflexes surhumains.

Bondissant hâtivement dans les airs, elle réussit à éviter l'attaque du super-vilain à la dernière seconde, n'esquivant que d'un cheveu le rayon rose qui s'abattait sur leur petit groupe. Alors que son adversaire s'éloignait à la recherche de nouvelles victimes, Ladybug se tourna vers ses amis.

\- « Tout va bien ? », leur lança-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas vif.

Alya avait l'air particulièrement secouée par ce brusque assaut. Le regard dans le vide, elle se passait machinalement les doigts dans les cheveux, tout en serrant de toutes ses forces son téléphone dans son autre main.

\- « Alya ? », demanda doucement Ladybug, posant une main inquiète sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- « P-Pas Alya », balbutia cette dernière en lui jetant un coup d'œil désemparé. « Nino. Je suis Nino. »

Bouche bée, l'héroïne se tourna vers l'apprenti DJ, qui semblait tout aussi sonné par la tournure des évènements.

\- « Alya ? », demanda-t-elle au jeune homme, qui ne cessait d'enlever et de remettre ses lunettes.

\- « J'ai bien peur que non, ma Lady », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcouru aussitôt l'échine de l'adolescente.

Nino était dans le corps d'Alya. Chat Noir était manifestement dans le corps de Nino. Donc, sa meilleure amie ne pouvait être que...

\- « Oh, ne me dites pas que... », grinça Ladybug, jetant un regard résigné au garçon blond qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- « C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE ! », hurla Alya depuis le corps de son héroïque coéquipier.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Alya se précipita vers Nino – vers son propre corps - pour s'emparer de son téléphone portable.

\- « Salut les amis ! », s'écria-t-elle avec la voix de Chat Noir, tout en orientant la caméra vers son visage. « Je sais que ça parait fou, mais ici Alya, en mission pour le Ladyblog. J'ai l'apparence de Chat Noir, mais c'est bel et bien moi ! C'est le jour le plus dingue de ma vie et je sui- »

\- « ça suffit ! », l'interrompit brusquement Ladybug en s'emparant du téléphone. « Ce n'est pas le moment. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, ma Lady ? » lui demanda son coéquipier depuis le corps de Nino. « J'ai peur de ne pas être très utile sous cette apparence. Sans offense », s'excusa-t-il en jetant un regard contrit à son meilleur ami.

\- « Pas de soucis, mec », répliqua ce dernier en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, avant de grimacer quand quelques longues mèches de cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux. « Je comprends. »

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel, tout en laissant échapper un lourd soupir. Elle avait besoin des pouvoirs de Chat Noir pour combattre le super-vilain et le corps de Chat Noir était actuellement occupé par son amie.

Cela ne lui laissait malheureusement guère d'options.

\- « Alya », lança-t-elle en se tournant vers sa camarade de classe. « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

\- « Oh oui, oui, OUI ! », s'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. « Tout ce que tu veux ! »

\- « J'aurais besoin que tu viennes avec moi », poursuivit l'héroïne, ignorant le regard affolé que lui jetait son partenaire. « Toute seule, je n'arriverai probablement pas à neutraliser ce super-vilain. Mais ! », lança-t-elle soudain, levant la main pour inciter son amie à garder son calme, « Il faudra que tu me promettes de faire _exactement_ tout ce que je dis. »

\- « Et d'être très très _TRES_ prudente avec mon corps ! », renchérit Chat Noir avec une légitime appréhension. « Je n'en ai qu'un seul et j'y tiens ! »

\- « C'est promis ! », leur assura Alya, tout en trépignant d'excitation. « Je serai une parfaite coéquipière ! Je ferai attention ! »

Alors qu'Alya saisissait Nino par les épaules et le secouait avec un enthousiasme presque effrayant, Chat Noir s'approcha de sa partenaire.

\- « Ma Lady, je sais qu'on n'a pas le choix », lui souffla-t-il d'un ton inquiet, « mais tu feras bien attention à elle ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas prêter mes affaires, mais là tout de même, c'est mon corps... »

\- « Je sais, chaton », murmura Ladybug en lui donnant une tape compatissante sur l'épaule. « Je veillerai à ce que tout se passe bien. Tu as ma parole. »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de Chat Noir – de Nino - , avant que le jeune homme ne dépose un furtif baisemain sur les phalanges de sa coéquipière.

\- « Merci, ma Lady. »

 

 

 

 

Quelques minutes et de strictes instructions plus tard, Alya et Ladybug bondissaient de toit en toit, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche du super-vilain.

Ladybug avait à présent la certitude absolue que ce combat allait définitivement épuiser ses réserves de patience. Elle avait toujours trouvé les incessants jeux de mots de Chat Noir épuisants, mais à présent, elle se surprenait à les regretter. Si Alya lui épargnait les habituelles fanfaronnades dont était coutumier son partenaire, elle n'en était pas moins une partenaire exténuante. Elle parlait sans cesses, ne cessant de commenter avec un enthousiasme indéfectible cette occasion inespérée de découvrir le travail des célèbres héros de Paris. Perdue dans ce flot de paroles, Ladybug avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer et il lui fallut plus d'une fois rappeler son amie à l'ordre quand celle-ci se mettait à rêver à voix haute à tous les futurs articles qu'elle pourrait rédiger plutôt que se concentrer sur sa mission.

Il ne leur fallut cependant que peu de temps pour rattraper le super-vilain qui terrorisait les innocents citoyens de Paris, mais hélas, le manque flagrant d'expérience d'Alya ne jouait guère en leur faveur. La jeune fille avait beau essayer de faire de son mieux, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas toujours réagir aussi rapidement que ne l'aurait fait Chat Noir en de pareilles circonstances.

De plus, le solide duo que formait en temps normal Ladybug avec son coéquipier ne faisait que leur compliquer la tâche. La jeune fille et son partenaire étaient si habitués à se battre côte à côte que l'adolescente réalisait désormais à quel point elle avait pris l'habitude d'anticiper les mouvements de Chat Noir, et ô combien ceux d'Alya étaient aujourd'hui différents.

Elle s'attendait à avoir un soutien à gauche, son amie partait à droite. Elle tentait d'opérer une retraite stratégique, Alya se lançait à l'attaque. Elle avançait, la blogueuse reculait.

La confusion était totale.

En dépit de ces circonstances handicapantes, les deux jeunes filles réussirent malgré tout à faire figure honorable. Elles parvinrent à repousser la plupart des assauts de leur adversaire et à éviter de se faire dérober leurs miraculous, mais ce au prix de l'utilisation hasardeuse d'un Cataclysme.

\- « Il faut qu'on se replie ! », lança Ladybug à Alya, tout en lui faisant signe de la suivre. « Ton miraculous commence à biper, tu vas te détransformer ! Personne ne doit te voir ! »

\- « Compris ! », répliqua aussitôt sa meilleure amie, avant de s'élancer à la suite de l'héroïne.

L'esprit de Ladybug était en ébullition.

Une détransformation. Alors que Chat Noir n'était plus aux commandes de son propre corps.

Elle avait redouté qu'une chose pareille puisse se produire depuis l'instant où Chat Noir et Alya avaient vu leurs esprits échangés. Gérer un coéquipier inexpérimenté était une chose, protéger l'identité de son précieux partenaire en était eu autre.

Cependant, au grand soulagement de Ladybug, Alya semblait parfaitement comprendre le sérieux de la situation. Chat Noir et elle lui avaient expliqué avec insistance l'importance de garder leurs identités secrètes et le danger que pourraient courir leurs proches si tout Paris venait à découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque. La blogueuse leur avait promis de faire preuve de la plus grande prudence et suivait à présent Ladybug à la recherche d'un endroit où elle pourrait se détransformer.

\- « Il faudrait qu'on te trouve une ruelle déserte, un toit isolé, un placard... N'importe quoi qui soit à l'abri des regards », lança l'héroïne à Alya, tout en scannant les environs des yeux.

Alya était loin d'avoir autant d'expérience qu'elle dans la localisation de cachettes de dernière minute et Ladybug tenait à s'assurer personnellement que l'endroit que choisirait son amie serait suffisamment sûr pour que le secret de son partenaire soit préservé.

\- « Tu as encore du temps ? », poursuivit Ladybug, se rappelant soudain qu'Alya n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de surveiller le décompte de son miraculous.

\- « Encore un peu », la rassura son amie. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

\- « ça marche ! » répliqua aussitôt la blogueuse. « Je te préviens si je vois quelque chose. »

A peine un instant plus tard, Ladybug avisait un toit d'ardoise dissimulé par plusieurs cheminées massives. Suffisamment haut pour ne pas être vu depuis le sol, suffisamment à l'abri pour ne pas être observé depuis une fenêtre.

L'endroit parfait.

\- « Par ici ! », lança-t-elle à son amie en appuyant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

Alya approuva d'un bref signe de tête et s'élança à la suite de l'héroïne.

Toutes deux atterrirent rapidement sur le toit d'ardoise qu'avait repéré Ladybug. Accrochant son yo-yo à sa hanche, la jeune fille tourna sur elle-même pour s'assurer que la cachette qu'elle avait choisie pour son amie était aussi sûre qu'elle lui avait semblée. Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers Alya pour lui faire promettre une dernière fois de ne pas commettre d'imprudence durant ces quelques minutes où elle allait devoir la laisser seule.

Alors que Ladybug s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, une vive lueur verte jaillit devant elle. Sa partenaire du jour se détransforma en un éclair, avant même que l'héroïne n'ait le temps de détourner les yeux.

Paralysée de stupéfaction, Ladybug resta un instant immobile, incapable de détacher son regard incrédule du garçon qui lui faisait à présent face.

Un adolescent blond, aux iris verts et dont les traits séduisants lui étaient terriblement familiers.

Adrien.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug était sous le choc. Elle resta un instant pétrifiée sur place, aussi sonnée que si elle venait de se faire frapper par la foudre. Prise au milieu d'une tempête croissante de panique, la jeune fille peinait encore à appréhender le fait qui s'imposait lentement à son cerveau.

Adrien.

Chat Noir était Adrien.

Adrien Agreste.

Son camarade de classe et le garçon dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

\- « Mais... Q-Que... QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? » hurla-t-elle finalement à Alya, retrouvant brusquement l'usage de la parole. « Je t'avais dit que tu te détransformerais quand il n'y aurait plus de coussinets sur ta bague ! Tu n'as pas fait attention ? »

\- « Bien sûr que si ! », répliqua Alya d'un ton outré. « Regarde, il n'y a personne ici », poursuivit-elle en désignant les alentours d'un large geste.

\- « Il y a MOI ! », s'exclama Ladybug d'une voix qui commençait à monter dangereusement dans les aigus.

L'adolescente se sentait à deux doigts de faire une crise d'hystérie. _Ne pas paniquer_ , se répétait-elle sans cesses. Ne. Surtout. Pas. Paniquer.

Prenant de profondes inspirations, elle puisait à présent dans ses plus profondes réserves de self-control pour réussir à garder un semblant de calme.

\- « Oui, j'ai bien vu que tu étais là », rétorqua innocemment sa meilleure amie. « Mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Alors que Ladybug la regardait avec autant d'incrédulité que s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête, Alya haussa les épaules.

\- « Vous connaissez vos identités, non ? », poursuivit-elle d'un ton perplexe. « Donc, ce n'est pas grave. »

\- « On ne connais PAS nos identités », s'écria Ladybug en levant dramatiquement les mains au ciel. « C'EST grave ! »

Les yeux d'Alya s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et la jeune fille porta hâtivement sa main à sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation embarrassée.

\- « J-Je... Je ne savais pas ! », balbutia-t-elle en rougissant de honte. « Oh, je suis désolée ! Je suis tellement désolée ! »

\- « C-Ce n'est... Tant pis », soupira Ladybug, tout en essayant désespérément de maitriser le tremblement de ses mains. « Je ferai avec. »

Vue de l'extérieur, Ladybug réussissait remarquablement à garder un semblant de contenance. Mais à l'intérieur, la jeune fille était dans un tel état de panique qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule et viscérale envie : enfoncer sa tête dans un oreiller et hurler jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales ne la lâchent.

 _Adrien_.

C'était Adrien qui flirtait sans cesses avec elle et qu'elle repoussait tout autant de fois.

Adrien qui débitait jeu de mots sur jeu de mots avec son insolence nonchalante.

Adrien qu'elle avait embrassé alors qu'il était sous l'emprise du Dislocoeur.

\- « Et puis, ce n'est pas forcément si dramatique que ça », reprit Alya avec un splendide optimisme. « Après tout, il y a des dizaines de milliers de garçons dans Paris. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelqu'un que tu connaissais. Ou quelqu'un de célèbre. »

 _Ou les deux à la fois,_ songea Ladybug avec un sourire crispé.

\- « C'est bien ça ? », poursuivit sa meilleure amie d'une voix plaintive. « Dis-moi que tu ne connais pas son nom. »

\- « On s'en fiche ! », intervint soudain une voix grincheuse. « J'ai FAIM ! »

Les yeux de Ladybug se posèrent aussitôt sur une petite créature noire, qui ne pouvait être que le kwami de Chat Noir. Avant même que la jeune fille n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, un cri affolé retenti dans les airs.

\- « AHHHHH, C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ! C'EST UN NOUVEAU VILAIN ? UN PAPILLON MUTANT ? », hurla Alya en désignant Plagg du doigt.

\- « Hey, j'ai une tête d'insecte ? » répliqua immédiatement le petit être. « Tu te trompes de kwami. »

\- « Cou-ami ? » répéta machinalement la blogueuse. « C'est quoi un cou-...un kwe- ? Enfin, c'est quoi ce machin ? ça sert à quoi ? Et... »

\- « Les kwamis sont les créatures qui nous donnent nos pouvoirs », expliqua rapidement Ladybug, tout en levant la main pour couper court au flot de questions qui s'apprêtait à franchir de nouveau les lèvres d'Alya. « Tu as besoin de quoi pour prendre des forces ? », lança-t-elle à l'attention de Plagg.

\- « Le meilleur des camembert », répliqua le kwami d'un air rêveur. « Bien crémeux, bien odorant, bien... »

\- « Ok, je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée », l'interrompit vivement l'héroïne.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Alya, qui continuait de dévisager Plagg avec un vif intérêt. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille pour trouver du fromage, mais hors de question pour elle d'amener sa meilleure amie avec elle. Il suffirait qu'elle croise son reflet dans la moindre vitre, le moindre miroir, pour que le secret d'Adrien ( _Adrien !_ ) ne vole en éclat.

\- « Bon, je vais aller acheter du camembert », soupira enfin Ladybug. « Alya, tu restes ici », ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme. « Et tu n'en bouges pas », poursuivit-elle alors que son amie ouvrait la bouche pour protester vigoureusement. « Je vais faire vite. Et défense de baisser la tête ou de fouiller dans les poches de Chat Noir pour essayer de chercher des indices sur son identité. Plagg, je te la confie, surveille-la bien ! »

\- « Je ne suis pas un baby-sitter », gémit aussitôt le kwami. « Qu'est-ce que je ferai si elle bouge ? »

\- « Tu n'as qu'à la mordre ! », lança Ladybug d'un ton exaspéré, avant de s'élancer du toit en ignorant les deux exclamations indignées qui s'élevaient derrière elle.

 

 

 

 

Les quelques minutes que Ladybug passa loin de son amie lui furent salutaires. Il fallut toute la patience du monde à Tikki pour aider la jeune fille affolée à retrouver son calme et à désamorcer une nouvelle crise de nerfs naissante, mais après cela, l'héroïne se sentit de nouveau capable d'affronter ce rocambolesque combat.

Marinette se détransforma le temps de faire l'acquisition du précieux fromage qui permettrait à Plagg de retrouver ses forces, puis reprit l'apparence de Ladybug pour regagner le toit où l'attendait Alya.

\- « Tiens, voilà ton camembert », annonça-t-elle à Plagg en lui tendant un sac à l'odeur extrêmement discutable, tout en évitant soigneusement de poser le regard sur Adrien.

Trop tôt. C'était encore trop tôt.

Le kwami poussa des cris de ravissement en se ruant sur fromage, avant d'engloutir ce dernier en un battement de cils. Ladybug le regarda faire en s'estimant secrètement heureuse que sa chère Tikki ait une préférence pour les cookies, puis s'approcha de Plagg d'un pas décidé.

\- « Alors, c'est bon, tu es prêt ? », lui lança-t-elle avec impatience.

Plus vite ce maudit combat serait terminer, plus vite elle pourrait regagner sa chambre pour y hurler sa frustration à plein poumons.

\- « C'est bon, c'est bon... », maugréa-t-il. « On peut y retourner. »

Suivant les instructions de l'irascible kwami, Alya se retransforma sous le regard curieux de Ladybug, puis les deux jeunes filles s'élancèrent du toit pour partir à la recherche du super-vilain.

 

 

 

 

Heureusement, leur adversaire du jour ne semblait guère désireux de s'éloigner du quartier dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Il se baladait dans les rues environnantes, intervertissait les esprits des moindres personnes qui croisaient son chemin, puis reprenait tranquillement sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Alya et Ladybug n'eurent ainsi aucun mal à le localiser et se lancèrent de nouveau dans la bataille.

Durant les premières minutes, elles firent preuve d'une remarquable efficacité. Elles commençaient enfin à trouver leur rythme, coordonnant superbement leurs actions et esquivant magnifiquement les attaques de leur ennemi. L'espace de quelques optimistes secondes, Ladybug eut même la certitude que la victoire leur était quasiment acquise.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le super-vilain n'esquive habilement l'une de leur charge et ne se retourne contre elles à la dernière minute.

\- « Attention ! », hurla Ladybug à Alya, tout en se précipitant sur son amie pour la pousser hors du rayon qui fondait sur elles.

Trop tard.

Une lueur aveuglante brûla les paupières de la jeune héroïne, tandis qu'une brusque sensation de vertige lui faisait tourner la tête. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, Ladybug aperçut aussitôt une jeune fille debout devant elle.

Une jeune fille vêtue d'une combinaison rouge à poids noirs et au visage qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille.

 _Son_ visage.

\- « Oh non non non nononononononon », gémit-elle avec affolement, tout en passant frénétiquement ses mains sur le sommet de son crâne.

Elle put sentir distinctement des oreilles sous ses doigts, et alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, elle identifia sans la moindre peine la tenue familière de son coéquipier.

\- « Je suis dans le corps de Chat... » soupira-t-elle avec résignation, tandis qu'Alya se mettait à hurler « JE SUIS LADYBUG ! C'EST TROP GENIAL ! »

Alors qu'Alya se précipitait vers la première vitrine venue pour contempler avec ravissement son reflet dans le miroir, Ladybug s'approcha quant à elle d'un mur pour se cogner méthodiquement la tête contre les briques.

\- « C'est » _*paf*_ « Un » _*paf*_ « Cauchemar ! », s'exclama la jeune héroïne, ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un nouveau coup.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, se rappelant soudain que ce corps n'était pas le sien. Chat Noir avait beau avoir le crâne solide, elle lui avait promis de faire de son mieux pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Sans compter le fait que les prochaines séances photo d'Adrien seraient probablement compromises si le jeune homme se retrouvait soudain avec un immense bleu au milieu du front.

\- « Bon », maugréa-t-elle en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. « On va y arriver. »

 

 

 

 

De longues et patientes explications plus tard, Alya et Ladybug s'élançaient de nouveau dans les cieux de Paris. Le super-vilain ne c'était heureusement guère éloigné, et il ne fallut que peu de temps aux deux partenaires pour le rattraper.

Ladybug se souvenait distinctement avoir pensé un jour qu'Alya ferait une extraordinaire héroïne. Le jour où elle avait reçu son miraculous, elle avait même tenté d'abandonner ce bijou magique à sa meilleure amie dans un moment de panique, persuadée que la blogueuse endosserait bien mieux qu'elle le rôle de protectrice de Paris.

Mais rétrospectivement, confier les boucles d'oreille de la Coccinelle à Alya aurait été une grave erreur. L'adolescente était une blogueuse extraordinaire et une future journaliste prometteuse, mais elle faisait définitivement une Ladybug catastrophique.

Certes, Alya débordait littéralement d'énergie, mais elle était manifestement incapable de la canaliser correctement. Elle ne cessait de s'extasier sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs, d'expérimenter d'improbables lancers de yo-yo en plein combat, de réfléchir à voix haute sur ses futurs articles et de hurler à quel point elle était heureuse de pouvoir se mettre dans la peau de son héroïne.

Voir qu'Alya était incapable de faire preuve de plus d'attention qu'un chiot de trois mois frustrait Ladybug au plus haut point. Inquiète autant pour son amie que pour son propre corps, elle passait son temps à surveiller les agissements de la blogueuse, au point qu'elle peinait à se concentrer sur le fait qu'elle était-elle-même prisonnière d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien.

Plus d'une fois, elle manqua de tomber d'un toit, mésestimant sa prise d'élan au moment de sauter en raison de la différence de poids et de musculature entre son corps et celui de Chat Noir. A un autre moment, elle failli donner un coup de poing dans le visage d'Alya – _dans son propre visage_ -, ne réalisant pas que les bras de son coéquipier étaient sensiblement plus longs que les siens.

Et le pire était encore à venir.

Trop occupée à crier des instructions désespérées à Alya, Ladybug lança par réflexe son bâton droit sur une cheminée, oubliant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde qu'elle n'était pas équipée de son habituel yo-yo.

\- « Oh non, c'est pas vrai... » gémit-elle en voyant la précieuse arme de son coéquipier rebondir avec un bruit cristallin sur le toit d'ardoise avant de chuter dans une ruelle.

Laissant sa partenaire du jour se débrouiller seule, Ladybug se précipita vers l'endroit où avait dû atterrir le bâton. Après plusieurs pénibles minutes à fouiller dans des poubelles, la jeune fille réussit enfin à remettre la main sur l'arme de Chat Noir, mais ce bref épisode était clairement la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Ladybug sortit de la ruelle en fulminant, le bâton de Chat Noir dans une main, un couvercle de poubelle dans l'autre, et une peau de banane sur la tête. Elle aperçut aussitôt Nino et Chat Noir, - dans les corps respectif d'Alya et de Nino -, qui se précipitaient manifestement sur les lieux de l'affrontement.

\- « Alya, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? », s'écria aussitôt Chat Noir. « Va vite rejoindre Ladybug, tu vois bien qu'elle a besoin d'aide ! »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard assassin, tout en désignant sa meilleure amie qui pendait lamentablement à un lampadaire, ficelée à son propre yo-yo.

\- « Tu crois vraiment que c'est _moi_ dans ce corps ? », cracha-t-elle rageusement

\- « Ladybuuuug ! » implora Alya quelques mètres plus loin. « Aide-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ni comment je l'ai fait, mais je n'arrive pas à descendre ! »

\- « M-Ma Lady ? », bredouilla Chat Noir en prenant brusquement conscience de la situation.

\- « En personne », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Chat Noir effectua quelques prudents pas en arrière. Il connaissait suffisamment bien sa Lady pour savoir qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui parler lorsqu'elle était d'humeur massacrante, et là, l'état de rage et de frustration de la jeune fille atteignait manifestement des niveaux inédits.

\- « Ok. Stop. J'en ai assez. », s'écria-t-elle, le regard étincelant de colère. « Je vais arrêter ce vilain là, maintenant, toute de suite, même si je dois me débrouiller toute seule ! »

Chat Noir la suivit du regard avec inquiétude, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui adresser une dernière supplique.

\- « Ma Lady, n'oublie pas que tu es dans _mon_ corps ! », l'implora-t-il. « Ne casse rien ! S'il te plait ! »

 

 

 

Le combat qui s'en suivit fut bref mais intense. Jamais Chat Noir n'avait ressenti autant de compassion pour un super-vilain en voyant ce dernier se faire consciencieusement malmener par Ladybug. Armée de son bâton et du couvercle de poubelle, l'héroïne remporta rapidement une éclatante victoire et se précipita sans attendre vers Alya pour l'aider à descendre de son lampadaire.

\- « Bon, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à tout remettre en place », lança la jeune héroïne, alors que Chat Noir et Nino s'approchaient des deux jeunes filles. « Alya, c'est à toi de jouer. Lance mon yo-yo en l'air en disant _'Miraculous Ladybug'_ et tout devrait redevenir en ordre. »

\- « C'est vrai ? » demanda la jeune blogueuse avec l'expression ravie d'un enfant à qui on vient d'annoncer que Noël vient d'être avancé de trois mois. « Je peux ? »

\- « Tu _dois_ », rectifia Ladybug avec un sourire indulgent. « Pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi qui peut te servir de mon pouvoir. »

\- « C'EST TROP GENIAL ! », s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. « Nino, filme ça ! »

Alors que le jeune DJ sortait diligemment son téléphone portable, Alya se tourna fièrement vers la caméra.

\- « Salut les amis ! », lança-t-elle alors que Ladybug levait les yeux au ciel avec désespoir. « Ici Alya, cette fois-ci je suis dans le corps de LADYBUG ! Et avec son autorisation, je m'apprête à utiliser SON pouvoir pour tout remettre en ordre. C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le pouvoir de Ladybug remplissait brillamment son rôle, rendant à chacun son corps d'origine.

\- « Enfin ! », s'écria Ladybug en passant ses mains sur son visage, soulagée, tandis que Chat Noir serrait avec délice ses bras autour de son propre corps.

\- « Aaaaahh », laissa échapper Nino en soupirant d'aise. « Alya, pour info, tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes et sache que c'était très, très, _très_ pénible de se retenir en attendant ton retour. »

Les quatre adolescents échangèrent un bref regard, avant d'éclater brusquement de rire. C'était bon, si _bon_ , de se sentir de nouveau maitres de leurs propres corps. Chacun ressentait un indescriptible soulagement mêlé à une joie extraordinaire, et jamais Ladybug n'avait été aussi heureuse qu'un combat contre un super-vilain prenne fin.

Debout à ses côtés, Chat Noir tendit la main vers elle avec un sourire triomphal.

\- « Bien joué ! », s'exclamèrent les deux héros en cognant leurs poings fermés en signe de victoire, avant de se tourner vers Alya.

\- « Bien joué aussi, Alya », poursuivit Ladybug en reproduisant le geste à l'attention de son amie. « Tu t'es... Tu as... Bon, comme on dit, l'important c'est de participer, mais merci. C'est gentil d'avoir essayé d'aider », conclut-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- « Oh, de rien, Ladybug ! », s'écria aussitôt son amie, le regard pétillant de joie. « Vraiment, ça a été un plaisir ! Un honneur ! Et si un jour tu as besoin que je te donne à nouveau un coup de main, surtout n'hésite pas ! »

Ladybug retint difficilement un fou-rire nerveux à l'idée de faire de nouveau équipe avec Alya, mais réussi néanmoins à garder contenance.

\- « Heu, oui, j'y penserai », répliqua-t-elle avec autant de conviction que possible. « C'est gentil. »

Au même instant, le miraculous de Chat Noir se mit à biper, indiquant qu'il était temps pour les jeunes héros de s'éclipser.

\- « Bon, désolée, mais il faut qu'on y aille », lança Ladybug en jetant un bref regard à son coéquipier.

\- « Oui, pas de soucis, de toute façon j'ai un article à préparer », répliqua Alya en commençant à s'éloigner. « Merci encore, Ladybug ! C'était super ! Et désolée encore pour la gaffe. »

\- « Quelle gaffe ? », demanda Chat Noir en se penchant légèrement vers sa partenaire, tout en la dévisageant avec curiosité.

Ladybug tressaillit légèrement. Avec toutes ces émotions, elle avait presque failli oublier...

Adrien. Chat Noir.

Poussant un lourd soupir, la jeune fille se tourna vers son coéquipier.Décidément, elle n'allait jamais survivre à cette journée.

\- « Chaton, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle... »


	3. Chapter 3

\- « Tu m'as vu », articula lentement Chat Noir.

Encore stupéfait par la révélation que venait de lui faire sa coéquipière, le jeune homme la fixait avec autant d'intensité que s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Ladybug, au contraire, évitait soigneusement son regard, préférant manifestement se perdre dans la contemplation d'une cheminée voisine.

\- « Alya s'est détransformée et tu m'as vu », répéta le héros après un lourd silence.

Ladybug approuva d'un bref signe de la tête, ne prononçant toujours pas le moindre mot. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Chat Noir lui jeta un regard inquiet. Le fait qu'elle ait vu son visage était définitivement la nouvelle la plus excitante qu'il ait entendu depuis le jour où Plagg lui avait appris qu'il avait été choisi pour devenir l'un des héros de Paris, mais Ladybug étai manifestement encore sous le choc.

Portée par l'adrénaline du combat, elle avait fait preuve d'un remarquable calme en lui expliquant en quoi la « gaffe » d'Alya consistait exactement, mais à présent que la tension était retombée, sa partenaire était plus fébrile que jamais. Elle posait ses immenses yeux bleus n'importe où sauf sur lui, gardait ses doigts crispés autour de ses genoux et mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tout un maugréant des paroles inintelligibles.

Chat Noir se retint de pousser un profond soupir.

De son point de vue, la situation était loin d'être terrible. Mais sa coéquipière ne pensait visiblement pas la même chose, et il détestait la voir ainsi.

\- « Ma Lady ? », commença-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille sursauta aussi vivement que si elle venait d'être traversée par une décharge électrique.

\- « Oui ? », répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible, tout en tournant enfin le regard vers lui.

Chat Noir lui adressa le plus encourageant des sourires, ce qui n'eut hélas pour conséquences de la rendre encore plus nerveuse.

Le jeune homme se retint de se lever pour se frapper la tête contre un mur. Bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement responsable de la situation, il s'en voulait de mettre Ladybug dans de pareils états. Il fallait impérativement qu'il réussisse à arranger les choses.

\- « Écoute, je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on découvre qui on est », reprit-il avec un calme remarquable, « mais les choses ne sont peut-être pas si graves que ça. Après tout, tu ne connais que mon visage, pas mon nom. Ce n'est pas comme si Alya avait pu te le dire... »

Voyant Ladybug lui jeter un coup d'œil affolé, Chat Noir sentit une brusque bouffée de panique s'emparer de lui.

\- « A-Alya... », balbutia-t-il, la gorge soudain désagréablement sèche. « E-Elle sait qui je suis ? »

\- « Quoi ? » sursauta sa coéquipière, avant de faire de grands gestes affolés en signe de dénégation. « Non, non, c'est juste que... »

Alors que Ladybug continuait à chercher ses mots, une brusque réalisation frappa immédiatement Chat Noir.

\- « Tu m'as reconnu », répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas la place au moindre doute.

Ladybug pâlit aussitôt, confirmant sans le vouloir l'intuition de son partenaire. Non seulement elle avait vu son visage, mais en plus, elle savait parfaitement _qui_ il était.

Face à Chat Noir, la jeune fille était à présent dans un état de panique qu'elle avait rarement atteint.

_Il savait._

Il savait qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

Et à présent, il allait certainement comprendre qu'ils se connaissaient. Il était loin d'être idiot, il lui serait facile de faire le lien. Elle était fichue.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave », poursuivit Chat Noir avec un sourire rassurant, prenant l'affolement de sa partenaire pour des remords. « J'ai toujours été d'accord pour qu'on connaisse nos identités. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire la tienne, je voulais juste te dire que ça ne me dérange pas que tu saches. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon visage est placardé partout dans Paris », conclut-il avec un clin d'œil espiègle qui, espérait-il, aiderait peut-être sa coéquipière à se sentir plus à l'aise.

\- « Haha oui, tout à fait », s'esclaffa nerveusement Ladybug, d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. « Oui, oui, les affiches. Bien sûr ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu te reconnaître autrement ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je te connaissais personnellement. Comme si on était dans la même classe, par exemple, haha... »

Le rire de Ladybug mourut quand elle réalisa avec horreur que sa nervosité lui avait fait commettre l'une de ces légendaires maladresses dont elle était hélas coutumière. Elle se força aussitôt à plaquer un sourire parfaitement artificiel sur son visage, priant de tout son cœur pour que ses remarques sur le fait de connaître personnellement Adrien se soient perdues dans son flot de paroles.

Malheureusement, c'était sous-estimer son partenaire.

\- « Ma Lady ? », demanda Chat Noir, l'air aussi sonné que s'il venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête. « On est dans la même classe ? »

Sous son crâne, ses pensées fusaient à toute vitesse.

Il voulait respecter le souhait de Ladybug de conserver sa vie privée. Sincèrement. Mais là, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, c'en était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas la savoir si proche de lui sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'y penser, c'était impossible.

Et sans qu'il le veuille, son cerveau s'emballait déjà, tirant de lui-même des conclusions.

Des yeux bleus. Une chevelure sombre. Jamais akumatisée. Dans sa classe.

La conclusion était évidente.

\- « Marinette... »

Ladybug sursauta si vivement qu'elle atterrit un bon mètre plus loin. Ses joues étaient désormais si rouges que leurs couleurs pouvaient concurrencer celle de son costume et elle enfoui son visage entre ses mains, refusant d'affronter le regard de Chat Noir.

Cette journée était un désastre.

\- « Marinette », répéta le jeune homme, s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Puisant dans ses ultimes réserves de courage, Ladybug releva légèrement la tête, lui jetant un timide coup d'œil entre ses doigts.

Jamais elle n'avait vu Chat Noir avec un sourire aussi large et un regard brillant autant de joie. Il avait l'air si heureux, si soulagé, si adorablement adorable qu'elle sentit aussitôt s'évanouir toute la gêne qu'elle ressentait jusque-là, emportée par une extraordinaire vague de bonheur.

\- « Idiot de Chat... », grommela-t-elle en souriant malgré elle, tandis que son partenaire éclatait du plus chaleureux des rires.

Ladybug n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais finalement, faire équipe avec Alya aujourd'hui s'avérait être la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
